25 Days of Christmas CM Style
by Daisyangel
Summary: Another 25 Days of Christmas story. Prompts/pairings welcome. Lots of catching up to do today! Happy reading! Some chapters may be slash!, but not all!Have a great holiday season and enjoy! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Dave Rossi smiled as he entered his house to the sound of laughing and the smell of cookies baking. After all the years of not having a family, David Rossi thought he'd never get to have one, but he was glad he'd been proven wrong. Taking off his coat he hung it up before removing his boots that were covered in snow as it had started falling a couple of hours before. Having done that, he made his way into the kitchen to find his wife and their kids baking up a storm. He beamed as he saw them all working together so well. After Erin had caught her ex-husband Mark cheating on her with another woman in her bed, Erin had filed for divorce, and all three kids had told the judge they wanted to live with their mom and have nothing to do with their father. The judge granted their request, but had given Mark the chance to see them with the express understanding that he was to give them at least two days notice before wanting to get together with any of them. That had been a year and a half ago and so far, he'd only reached out to them once, much to Dave's chagrin, they were great kids, and it was Mark's loss if he couldn't see that. Shaking his head to rid himself of those negative thoughts, he turned his attention to the people in front of him and the cookies covering the counter.

"Hi everyone, looks like you've been working hard," he said greeting Erin with a kiss before hugging Maggie, Elizabeth, and Jacob.

"Hey, Dave," the kids greeted.

"Hi there, sweetheart, how was the drive home?" Erin asked. She'd taken the day off to spend with the kids since they were out of school for Christmas break. The BAU was on stand-down after today anyway so she didn't see the big deal in taking the day off.

"The roads are getting kind of nasty, but I did fine."

"How much snow do you think we have?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh, I'd say about three or four inches," her step father answered. The kid's eyes lit up and they shared a look before turning pleading eyes on their parents. Never mind that they were all teenagers, they looked like excited children about to experience their first snow.

"Mom, can we?" Jake, their youngest asked.

"Yeah, Mom, can we?" the girls asked in unison. Both Dave and Erin laughed at their antics.

"Yes, go on, get out of here. Dave can help me finish these," she answered. With a joyful yell, the kids ran to get on their coats and other warm weather gear before heading to have a little fun in the snow.

XXXX

"You'd think they're five, not 13, 15, and 18," Dave said with a chuckle as he made his way over to Erin and wrapped his arms around her.

"MMM, yeah, I know," she murmured happily as she leant back into him. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it. She'd fought tooth and nail to get where she was now, including being sober for a little over two years now. A giggle escaped her mouth as she felt Dave kiss her neck.

"Like that, do you, Bella?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, very much, but we have cookies to finish so we can give them out to the carolers tonight, remember?" she protested weakly.

"The ones in the oven still have five minutes left," he replied as he turned and pushed her back against the island and plundered her mouth. Her mouth opened eagerly and she granted him access. Their tongues danced perfectly together. Moans escaped both their mouths as the kiss grew more heated. Dave then trailed kisses down her face to her neck where he licked and bit gently at the pulse point, knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Dave," she whimpered. Dave chuckled against her neck causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Yes darling?" he whispered in her ear as he ran his tongue around the shell of it. Erin could feel her resolve weakening a few minutes in-between batches of cookies wouldn't hurt; besides the kids were outside. Just then the oven timer went off, dragging her back to reality. Reluctantly she pulled away and went to remove the pan of cookies, all the while blushing and trying to get her breathing back under control.

"On second thought, why don't you go relax while I finish these? Otherwise they won't get finished," she explained as she smiled at him. The Italian laughed at the look on her face.

"Yes, Bella, whatever you say. I think I'll go do some reading," he said as he kissed her on the side of her head before leaving her to finish the cookies, a large smile gracing her face.

XXXX

"The carolers are coming," Maggie called as she and her siblings stood at the front window watching the group of singers who were all bundled up make their way towards their house.

"I've got the hot chocolate, why don't you guys help your mom grab the bags of cookies?" Dave suggested as he walked into the room with a tray full of disposable cups full of Hot Chocolate. Nodding the kids went to the kitchen to help Erin grab the cookies. They got back into the living room just in time for one of the carolers to ring the doorbell. Dave opened the door and greeted them with a smile.

"Good evening, how is everyone tonight?" Various responses of fine and great came back to him. The leader of the group started them singing Joy to the World and the Strauss-Rossi's joined in. Dave smiled at Erin's musical voice. When the carolers had finished singing their songs they took the cookies and the Hot Chocolate gratefully.

"Happy Holidays," they chorused.

"Happy Holidays to you as well," Dave, Erin and the kids replied.

XXXX

Closing the door and locking it, Dave turned to his family.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to go read for a bit before turning in," he said as he glanced at the clock which read 9:00.

"Okay, Dave, I'll be up in a bit once I finish doing the dishes," Erin responded. The kids shared a silent look before Maggie spoke up. They knew their parents had missed each other lately. Dave had been on a case until two days before and he'd worked late yesterday to finish all his paperwork so he would be able to get off a bit early today.

"Don't worry about the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, we'll do that you go ahead and head on up to bed, Mom," Maggie told her mom.

"Are you sure?" Erin checked.

"Yes, go, Mom. Its fine," Lizzy assured. Jake nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I will, thank you three very much," she said kissing each of them before heading towards the stairs, Dave hot on her heals. He planned on finishing what they'd started in the kitchen and now there weren't any baking cookies to get in their way.

XXXX

Finished!

A/n, Happy Holidays, this is the first of what I hope to be another 25 Days of Christmas fic like I wrote last year. I have several chapters to post at once as FFN wouldn't let me post them until now. I hope you enjoy reading this and have a great Holiday season! Please R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

Reid hummed along to Deck the Halls as he hung their stockings. First Derek's then his, then in the middle he hung Adeline's. She was now a year old and kind of understood Christmas. At least the present aspect, he mused as he thought of her asking daily when Santa would give her pesents. She was quite the smart little girl, and it only had some to do with the fact that her father was a genius. They'd talked to JJ and Will and had asked if JJ would be willing to be a surrogate for them considering she'd already been pregnant before and knew what to expect. The couple had happily agreed, and it was agreed that it would be Reid's sperm that they would combine with JJ's egg. The procedure was successful and a short nine months later, Adeline Nicole arrived. It was now a little over a year later and the Morgan's were blessed beyond on belief. Addie knew JJ was her mommy and she loved her entire BAU family just as much as they loved her.

XXXX

"Are you ready to go, Pretty boy?" Morgan asked as he walked into the living room, a dressed Addie toddling along behind him.

"Yeah, I was just putting up our stockings and a few more Christmas decorations."

"Okay, are you ready to go see Santa, Addie?" Morgan asked scooping the one year old and covering her cheeks in kisses.

"Santa!" the little girl cried excitedly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Reid said as he grabbed his coat and slipped into it before handing Derek his and taking the baby and putting her in her own coat.

"Okay, let's go see Santa," Derek said as they headed for the car and after making sure everyone was buckled securely, he headed off to the mall so their little girl could see Santa. She hadn't seen him last year as she had only been a month old and they hadn't wanted to take her out in the cold.

XXXX

"Wow, look at the line," Reid whistled. The line stretched for a good several feet.

"Yeah, it's a good thing they have things for the kids to do before they get to Santa," he agreed.

"Are you going to tell Santa what you want?" Reid asked Addie.

"Yes, want Pesents," she said. The parents laughed at their little girl. Finally after 45 minutes or so they were at the front of the line.

"Hi there, Sweetie, are you ready to see Santa?" an elf asked as she greeted Addie with a smile. Addie stared in wide-eyed fascination at the man in the red suit before turning and staring fearfully at her father's.

"It's okay, baby, go on, Daddy and I will be right here," Morgan coaxed.

"Papa's right," Reid interjected.

"Daddy go," Addie begged.

"You want me to go with you?" Reid checked. Addie nodded vigorously. "Okay, I will," Reid said as he took Addie's hand and walked with her to Santa.

XXXX

Arriving at Santa, Reid lifted Addie on to Santa's lap and reached out for the camera Derek was holding.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it, you just stay with her," he assured.

"Okay, if you say so," Reid replied.

"Hi there, little girl, what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked. At the sound of his voice, Addie's eyes widened and she opened her mouth. Spencer thought she was about to speak, but instead she burst into tears and held out her arms to him.

"No Santa, Daddy, Daddy!" she cried.

"Shh, it's okay, come here, its okay," he soothed as he picked her up and she buried her face against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; he apologized to the guy playing Santa.

"Its okay, her reaction is better than some of the other kids. I had a little boy kick me in the shin so he could get down because he was so scared," the gentlemen admitted. Spencer winced as he took the candy cane the elf held out for Addie then made his way back to Derek.

XXXX

"I managed to get a picture before she freaked out," the other man told him.

"That's good, I think it's time to go home," Spencer whispered as he rubbed a sniffling Addie's back.

"Yeah, do you want to put her in the stroller?" Derek asked.

"No, I think I'll carry her. Can you get the stroller?"

"Yeah," Derek said as he began pushing the stroller towards the exit. Maybe next year would go better, he thought as he braced himself for the cold.

Finished!

A/n, this chapter is written for Classical E. Centric, her prompts were Morgan/Reid, stockings, sitting on Santa's lap and a baby crying.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we have a cookie, Mommy?" six year old Elena Rossi asked as she walked into the kitchen, her four year old brother Michael right behind her.

"Not before dinner, you'll spoil your appetite," Penelope Garcia-Rossi answered.

"But Mommy?" the kids protested in unison.

"Yeah, but Mommy?" Dave added as he entered the kitchen. Penelope threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What you want a cookie to?" she asked turning to her husband.

"You baked them, so why wouldn't I want one?" he answered easily. The mother of two sighed in exasperation with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Sometimes she felt like she had three kids, not two.

"I think I know how to get one," Michael said excitedly. Elena shared a smile with her brother before turning their puppy dog eyes towards their mother with their father joining in.

"Please?" they all begged together.

"Oh, all right, you can have one each, but just one!" she gave in and smiled as they all dove for the plate of freshly baked peanut butter cookies. After the kids enjoyed their cookie, they ran off to play until dinner was ready.

"What am I going to do with the three of you?" Garcia mused.

"Love us," Dave murmured as he pulled her against him, relishing the feeling of her body next to his.

"MMM, I suppose," she agreed. Leaning in they shared a tender kiss before pulling back so she could finish dinner. Dave had taught her how to cook several dishes and she was now quite the chef.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Dave wondered.

"How about getting drinks," she suggested as she heard giggling and squealing coming from the living room, punctuated by barks from their two dogs, Mudgie and Molly. Mudgie, Dave's hunting dog was getting old, but loved the kids and all the mayhem they caused. Molly had been a birthday present for Lanie with the understanding that she was to help take care of the lab, something she'd done pretty well so far.

XXXX

"I'm gonna get you," Michael called after his sister as he ran around the couch to try and catch her. The dogs joined in the chase. Well, Mudgie kind of loped along while Molly ran excitedly behind the kids.

"No, you can't catch me," Lanie cried as she ran faster. Both kids knew they weren't supposed to run in the house and it hadn't started out that way. It had started as a pillow fight that had morphed into a game of tag. The little girl squealed as her brother nearly caught her. Turning quickly, her feet got tangled and she tripped into Molly who was running by. Before they knew it, the duo was crashing into the Christmas tree, causing it to topple over.

"Uh oh," Mike breathed as he stared at the tangled mess of his sister, the dog, and their Christmas tree. They were going to be in so much trouble.

XXXX

"There, all the drinks are do…" Dave broke off at a huge crash coming from the living room. Both agents rushed for the living room, unsure as to what they would find, but definitely not expecting what met their eyes.

XXXX

"Oh my gosh, Elena, are you okay?" Penelope gasped as she ran over to her daughter who was trying to untangle herself from the dog and the Christmas tree branches. The little girl nodded silently not looking at her mother.

"What happened here?" Dave asked looking at the one child who wasn't caught up in the Christmas tree.

"We was runnin and Lanie tripped and falled into Molly then hitted the tree," he explained.

"First of all, you know you're not supposed to run in the house, don't you?" Garcia asked sternly as she held out a hand to help her daughter to her feet.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And especially around the Christmas tree. One of you could have gotten hurt," Dave said as he checked over Molly while Penelope examined their daughter.

"We're sorry," the kids mumbled clearly embarrassed.

"Apology accepted, but no dessert tonight and no TV tonight, does that sound fair?" their father asked. Both kids nodded they knew they deserved the punishment their parents had given them. Moving over to where his wife stood, Dave surveyed the tree. He was happy to see that thankfully no ornaments had broken and only a couple of light bulbs had broken.

"How about you get the broom to sweep up the broken bulbs and I'll sit this back up?" the male agent suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," the tech agreed as she headed for the kitchen and the broom. It was rarely a dull moment in the Rossi household, and tonight was no exception.

Finished!


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of shattering glass caused Erin to quicken her steps as she ran for the living room of her girlfriend's apartment. She'd been in the bedroom putting her overnight bag away. She was spending the next few days at Penelope's for Christmas. Something she was looking forward to.

XXXX

"Are you okay, Penny? What happened, sweetheart?" Erin asked in concern as she entered the living room and saw Penelope picking up shards of glass.

"I accidentally dropped an ornament," the tech explained, her voice shaking slightly. Erin frowned when she heard the tears in her girlfriend's voice.

"Are you hurt?" she checked.

"No, I'm not," Penelope answered.

"Then why are you crying?"

"The ornament was one of my mother's. I came back to the house the Christmas after they died and asked my brothers if I could have them and they said yes." Erin' heart broke, Penelope had lost her parents in a car accident when she was 18, and she knew she clung to anything she had left of them.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I tell you what, why don't you go relax and I'll finish cleaning this up then I'll make us a couple of mugs of tea. How does that sound?" Erin asked as she made her way over to the other woman and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Sounds good to me," Garcia agreed as she turned and headed down the hall while Erin went to the kitchen to grab a broom to clean up the broken ornament.

XXXX

Having just finished making their mugs of tea, Erin went in search of her girlfriend. She found her in the doorway of her guest room staring out the window at the snow blanketing the ground.

"It's so beautiful," Erin murmured in her ear.

"Yes, but not half as beautiful," Penelope replied turning and flashing a bright smile at her girlfriend. Her smile grew when she looked up and saw what was above their heads.

"What's that smile all about?" the section chief wondered.

"Look up and you'll find out," Penelope instructed. Glancing up, Erin saw mistletoe hanging above the doorway.

"Well then, I believe there is a tradition that goes along with this, and I'm not one to break tradition," Erin said. Placing the mugs down on the table next to the bedroom door, she pulled the other woman in for a searing kiss. Penelope let herself melt into the other woman's welcoming embrace.

XXXX

She'd harbored a crush for the section chief for a very long time without telling her. The final straw had come when the replicator had nearly killed her. Penelope had snuck back to the hospital after everyone else had left and had told her about how she felt. Unbeknown to the tech, Erin had been awake and she had replied that she felt the same. And the rest as they say was history.

XXXX

Pulling back from the kiss when oxygen became necessary the duo rested their foreheads together and shared a soft smile.

"I love you, Penny," Erin breathed.

"I love you to, dear heart. What do you say we take our tea into the living room and find a Christmas movie to watch?" Garcia suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Erin agreed as she picked up one of the mugs, and Penelope picked up the other and hand-in-hand they made their way to the couch to enjoy a night of cuddling and movie watching.

XXXX

Christmas dawned clear and cold. Penelope smiled as she woke up to Erin's head on the pillow next to her and Erin's arm over her side holding her tightly against her. This was definitely her best Christmas ever," the tech mused as she let her hand run up and down Erin's side. Slowly she inched her hand up until she was covering one of Erin's ample breast. A wicked smile crossed her face as she began playing with it. A low moan escaped Erin's lips as she slowly began waking up.

"MMM, morning," she mumbled as her eyes opened.

"Good morning, darling. Merry Christmas," Penelope whispered as she pulled Erin into her arms fully and hugged her tightly.

"Merry Christmas to you to," Erin responded into Penelope's pajama top.

"What do you say we get up and exchange presents then I'll make breakfast," Penelope offered.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. What time are we meeting at Rossi's?" Erin wanted to know. Normally the team would have gone to visit their families, but the weather had made it difficult to get to the airport, so the team was spending Christmas together this year. At first the team wasn't sure about her and Erin, but after a bit, they got used to it and they were all happy for them now.

"We're supposed to be there around 12:00," Penelope responded with a yawn. Nodding, Erin pulled herself from bed and headed to get Penelope's present. She hoped the other woman would like it. Penelope reluctantly pulled herself from the blankets and went to get the present she'd gotten for Erin.

XXXX

They met on the couch each clutching a wrapped box.

"Here you open mine first," Penelope requested handing the brightly colored wrapped box to her girlfriend. Erin smiled as she undid the ribbon and began unwrapping the present. Lifting the lid, she noticed the gift was wrapped in tissue paper. Carefully she removed the tissue paper and gasped at what she saw. In the box was a mother angel holding a baby angel.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Erin breathed.

"If you think I'm telling you that I'm ready to find a donor and have a baby with you then you'd be right," Penelope answered tears in her eyes. Tears filled Erin's eyes and she smiled as she pulled Penelope in for an excited kiss.

"This is the best present you could have ever given me. I know most people would say I'm too old to raise another child, but I want to. I just hope the kids are okay with it," she said worriedly as she bit her lip.

"They're fine with it. I talked to them, and they're excited at the idea of having a little brother or sister. I made an appointment after the first of the year to start looking at donor files," the tech informed.

"That's wonderful, sunshine. Now open your gift. I'm sorry to say it's not nearly as fantastic as yours, but I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Penelope argued as she reached for the present.

XXXX

A smile filled her face when she opened the box and saw a picture of Erin in a frame with the words will you marry me at the bottom of the frame with a beautiful ring attached. Tears filled her eyes and she gasped. Sliding off the couch, Erin took the ring and got down on one knee in front of Penelope.

"Now that it's legal for us to and the fraternization rules at the bureau have been done away with, will you marry me, Penelope Renee Garcia?" Erin asked with shaking hands. Unable to speak, Penelope just nodded.

"Yes, I will marry you!" she cried happily. Beaming brightly, Erin slid the ring on her left hand smiled at its perfect.

"I don't know what you're talking about this gift is just as fantastic as mine if not more so," Penelope declared.

"I love you so much, Erin Strauss and I can't wait to be your wife and the mother of your child," Penelope said as they shared a passionate. Definitely the best Christmas ever, she mused as she stared in awe at her beautiful engagement ring.

Finished!

A/n, hope you didn't choke on the fluff, make sure to brush so you don't get a cavity. lol


	5. Chapter 5

How in the world could something so small make such a loud noise? That was what was going through Dave's mind as he walked the floor with his and JJ's six-month-old daughter. It was now 1:00 in the morning and they'd been taking turns walking with the baby since she woke up screaming at 10:00. Lianna Rozaline Rossi was teething and she was letting the entire house know how much she didn't like it.

"Shh, little one, I know it hurts, but that medicine I just gave you should kick in soon," Dave whispered as he rubbed her back. He was glad their two-year-old son Marcus could sleep through a tornado.

XXXX

"She still crying?" JJ asked as she walked into the living room after checking on their oldest child.

"Yes, I think her gums are really bothering her. I just put some of that numbing gel on her gums. Can we give her anything else?" Dave wondered. He desperately hated to see anyone he loved in pain, but especially his baby girl.

"We have some of those teething tablets and some of the infant Tylenol in our bathroom medicine cabinet. If you want I'll take her and you can go get them," JJ suggested. Nodding in agreement, Dave placed their daughter in his wife's arms and headed up the stairs to retrieve the medicine. As he walked by his son's room, he peaked in and was satisfied to see the little boy fast asleep underneath his Jake and the Neverland Pirates blanket and sheet. Smiling softly he made his way to their bedroom hoping the medicine would help Lianna go to sleep so her parents could also get some sleep.

XXXX

"Shh, baby its okay. I know you're in pain. If Mommy or Daddy could, we'd take it away for you," JJ murmured as she held the fussing girl against her chest. The baby whimpered and rubbed her face against her mother's shoulder. Glancing around the room she smiled at the Christmas tree and the other decorations that had been put up. Christmas was one of her favorite holidays and it had gotten better ever since she and Dave had gotten married three years before.

XXXX

"Here you go, let's see if this helps," Dave said as he walked back into the room the two bottles of medicine in his hand. "How do you want to do this?" Dave wondered. He hoped she'd say she would give Li the medicine and he could hold her. He didn't like being the bad guy when it came to giving the kids medicine and JJ knew it.

"Well, how about you hold her and I'll give her the medicine?" she offered.

"Sure sounds good to me," he agreed.

"I thought you'd like that idea. Here you go, Li, go to your daddy," JJ said gently placing the still crying baby into her father's arms. Dave took her and shifted so JJ had the best access to her mouth. "I'm gonna do the teething tablets first since all you do is put them under the tongue and let them dissolve," she said as she removed a tablet and when Lianna opened her mouth to let out another cry, the mother of two took advantage of the situation and put the tablet under her tongue and began rubbing the spot until the tablet dissolved completely. "One down, one to go," she murmured.

"What do those do that the teething gel doesn't?" her husband wondered.

"They have a numbing agent as well as some chamomile which helps her relax and allows her to fall asleep. That's why I drink Chamomile tea sometimes," the media liaison explained. The Italian nodded his head in understanding. Giving the little girl the second tablet and the Tylenol went pretty easy.

"Here's hoping this works," Dave said through a yawn.

"MMM, from your mouth to God's ears," JJ replied. Thankfully after another 20 minutes, the baby's cries seem to be tapering off. Her eyes had taken on a glazed look and she appeared as if she were stoned.

"Is it just me, or does our baby look stoned?" Rossi asked with a chuckle. JJ laughed at her husband's words.

"Maybe just a little. One of the mom's in her play group calls it baby crack and I think I see why now." "Should we try putting her in her crib yet?" JJ asked.

"No, let's give it a few more minutes. Her eyes seem to be drifting close every now and then. Maybe a little bit longer and she'll be asleep completely." "At least I hope so," Dave added.

"Yeah, me, to, glad we're off tomorrow," JJ said.

XXXX

Dave turned out to be right and a short ten minutes later, Lianna was finally asleep.

"I'll take her up and meet you in our room?" he whispered as he headed for the stairs. JJ nodded as she turned out the lights and made sure that all the doors and windows were locked one last time. In their line of work, you could never be too careful. Once that was done, she made her way up to hers and Dave's bedroom, never so grateful to climb into bed in her life.

XXXX

"She go down okay?" JJ asked as her husband entered their bedroom.

"Yes, she's out like a light," he replied.

"That's good, because I'm not sure if I could have handled much more," the exhausted mother admitted as she walked towards the bathroom door.

"Me neither, I love her and Mark and seeing either of them or you in pain hurts me," Dave responded as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He was stopped at a giggle from JJ as he reached the door. "What is it, Cara?" he wondered.

"Look up," she explained with a smile. Following her pointing finger, Dave smiled when he saw the mistletoe above the bathroom door.

"When did you hang that there?" he asked.

"Earlier this afternoon while the kids were napping and you went to the store," she replied impishly. A slow smile crossed Dave's face as he reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"Well now, we can't break tradition, now can we?" he asked as he leant forward, their mouths nearly touching. JJ shook her head as a matching smile covered her face. Leaning forward, Dave captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you, late nights, screaming babies, and all," he whispered as he pulled back and stared into her eyes. No matter how exhausted she was, she was beautiful to him and nothing would ever change that.

Finished!

A/n, hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Chipmunks roasting on an open fire, hot sauce dripping from their toes!" came the exuberant voices of Henry and Jack as they walked in the house from the school bus. JJ frowned at what she'd heard. They were singing to the tune of "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire", but those weren't the right lyrics.

"Excuse me?" JJ asked as she walked into the living room wiping her hands on a dish towel. She'd gotten home early so she would be there for when the boys got off the bus. At least one day a week they rode the bus. Neither she nor Hotch liked it, but Jack had begged them to let him, declaring that at age 10 he was able to handle himself on the bus, and Henry had begged to be allowed to as well. At the age of seven, he wanted to do everything the older boy did. He idolized Jack and thought the moon rose and set on him. After a lot of talking on her and Hotch's part they had agreed with the condition that Jack always looked out for his step-brother.

"It was a song we heard on the bus, Mom," Jack explained. Every time JJ heard him call her Mom, it made her heart swell. In no way shape or form was she trying to replace Haley, but Jack had said that since his mom couldn't be with him and since his dad and her were going to get married that it made sense to call her mom. Plus she did all the things a mom did anyway, he'd declared with a huge smile. She and Hotch had gotten married a couple years before after Will and she had divorced. They loved their son, but they didn't love each other. Thankfully Will was totally fine with Hotch being Henry's step-father and saw him as much as his schedule would allow. He'd moved back to New Orleans, but made frequent visits to D.C. to see Henry.

"Where on the bus did you hear it?" JJ asked her hands on her hips. She was trying not to laugh at the lyrics. The song was inappropriate and the kids shouldn't be singing it, but she couldn't wait to look it up later on YouTube and listen to it.

"One of the older boys had it on his phone," Henry explained.

"How old was this boy?" JJ wondered.

"I think he's 13," Jack responded. JJ frowned she couldn't believe a 13-year-old had a cell phone. Jack knew that he wasn't allowed to have one until he was 16 and then only because he would be driving.

"That's not an appropriate song and I don't want to hear the two of you singing it anymore, okay?" JJ checked.

"Yes, ma'am. We're sorry, Mom," they replied in unison.

"Apology accepted, just please don't sing it again. There are some cookies on the counter and milk in the fridge. After you put your backpacks in your room, get yourselves a snack then start on your homework," she instructed. Nodding the boys ran for the kitchen eager for some cookies and milk.

XXXX

"Good evening everyone," Hotch greeted as he walked into the house and headed for where he knew they would be, in the living room with the boys working on their homework and JJ helping them.

"Dad, Aaron!" came two excited voices and before he knew it he was being hugged enthusiastically by both boys. JJ smiled when she saw a Santa hat on her husband's head.

"Garcia get to you?" she teased.

"Yes, and it's easier to just give in rather than fight her," he admitted.

"I could have told you that," the female agent responded with a smile. Aaron just laughed, Garcia was definitely unlike anyone else, but he wouldn't trade her for any other technical analyst in the world.

XXXX

"Hey you two, how did school go?"

"It went good, Mr. McMillan gave us back our math tests and I only missed three questions," Jack informed excitedly.

"That's wonderful, buddy. I'm so proud of you. All that studying with Mom and I helped, huh?"

"It sure did."

"How about you, Henry, how was your day?"

"It was good as well. I got all the words right on my spelling test today. Jack studied with me on the bus."

"That was nice of him, did you tell him thank you?" Aaron questioned. Henry nodded giving his step-brother a smile.

"We learned a new song today," he said happily.

"Oh, what song would that be?" Hotch wondered. JJ cleared her throat giving the boys a look.

"Nothing, it's not important," Jack hurriedly replied elbowing Henry in the ribs.

"Yeah, Mommy says we're not sposed to sing it," he added.

"You're not supposed to," Aaron corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Henry commented. The adults laughed at the young boy's misunderstanding.

"I know you did, I was just saying the word is supposed, not sposed," his step-father explained.

"Oh," Henry replied.

"Okay, why don't you two go wash up for dinner while your dad gets changed. Nodding, they took off up the steps making it sound like a herd of elephants had taken up residents in their house.

XXXX

"Will you explain to me what song they were talking about later?"

"Yes, I looked it up on YouTube and it's not appropriate for them to be singing but it's hilarious," JJ said giggling. Aaron smiled as he kissed her quickly before heading to go change so he could enjoy a rare but much-deserved dinner with his family.

XXXX

"Wow, someone had way too much time on their hands," Aaron said chuckling as the video came to an end. The boys were in bed and they were in their bedroom with JJ's laptop on the bed in front of them having just finished watching the video for "Chipmunks Roasting on an Open Fire."

"Yeah, I'd say so. Who thinks up these songs?" JJ wondered.

"I'm afraid to find out. I heard a couple of doozies on the way home from work today. "The Twelve Pains of Christmas", and since it got put on your country music station, I also heard a song called, "the Redneck Twelve Days of Christmas". Or at least I think that's what it's called. JJ laughed as she heard the song he'd just mentioned in her head.

"Yep, that's right, sorry about the radio, Henry wanted to listen to the station when we went to the grocery store yesterday and I forgot to change it back. I guess you did to?"

"Yeah, I didn't listen to it this morning, so that's why. I much prefer typical Christmas carols, but sometimes the funny ones are good to," Aaron replied.

"MMM, true, maybe we should do the "Twelve Days of Christmas, BAU style," JJ suggested.

"I think you're crazy and don't you dare suggest that to Garcia or it will happen. I love you, crazy lady," Aaron said giving her a smile.

"Love you to," JJ said returning his smile just before beginning to sing the opening line of "Chipmunks Roasting on an Open Fire."

Finished!

A/n, thanks to Jekkah for the prompts.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it, this hurts. Will you stop laughing, JJ? It's not funny," David Rossi grumbled as he struggled to get comfortable in the ER room he found himself in.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit, it's kind of funny," she said giggling once again. Dave just glared and shifted on to his side trying to ease the pain of his backside.

"Love you, Papa," Henry said sweetly from the chair he was sitting in. No matter how much pain he was in, hearing that little boy call him Papa made him smile. Will had been killed in the line of duty two years before when Henry was three and he'd been there to help JJ and Henry pick up the pieces. The first time Henry had called him Papa brought tears to his eyes. Henry had explained that his Daddy was in heaven now and he didn't want to forget him, but since Dave had just married his mommy that made him Henry's new daddy, and he thought it would be a good idea to call him Papa as long as Dave agreed to it, which he did completely.

"Love you to, kiddo," he said with an attempt at a smile that looked more like a grimace. Just then there was a knock on the partially open room door.

XXXX

"Hey there, Jayje, Rossi, what's going on? All I got was your message to meet you hear and asking me to take Henry back to your house. What happened is everything okay?" Morgan asked as he entered the room. His eyes traveled to Rossi and he frowned in concern. Before the adults could speak up, Henry did.

"Papa Gots a boo-boo," the little blonde boy explained.

"Oh, does he now? Where is his boo-boo little man?" Morgan asked tickling Henry gently.

"It's on his bottom," the young boy answered. Morgan gave a confused look to JJ who tried to suppress a smile.

"So, what happened?" he asked again.

"Well…" JJ began drawing it out.

"Jennifer," Rossi growled.

"Okay, okay, no sense of humor about it. Henry had been begging us to go sledding all day and we finally agreed to go to the park and take him sledding. Well he asked Dave to go on the big hill with him. It started out okay, but when they were almost at the bottom the sled went out of control and they both flew into the air. Henry managed to land in a soft bank of snow and didn't get a scratch," JJ began.

"I on the other hand landed on my ass on the ice. I think I broke my tailbone," Rossi finished miserably. Morgan burst out laughing and it took a moment before he regained control.

"Oh man, wait til Garcia hears about this," he laughed. Rossi just groaned. He knew he would be the butt of all the team's jokes for a while, no pun intended he thought wryly.

"So can you take Henry home so I can stay here with him until the doctor sees him and gives him whatever he can for the pain and such?" JJ requested.

"You got it, Blondie. Come on, kiddo, let's grab your coat and head out. Maybe you'd like to stop for some Hot Chocolate?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, can I Mommy, please?" Henry begged jumping up and down.

"Sure, as long as you let me help you zip up your coat and you wear your scarf and mittens both," she instructed.

"I will, thank you, Mommy. Love you," Henry said giving her a hug after she'd zipped up his coat and made sure his scarf, hood, and mittens were all on.

"Say bye to Papa before we go," Morgan told him.

"Bye Papa, if you're good for the doctor, maybe he'll give you a sticker," Henry said as he kissed Dave's cheek.

"Maybe he will, you be good for Uncle Morgan and I'll see you when I get home okay?"

"Okay, bye, Mommy, bye, Papa," Henry called as he grabbed Morgan's hand and the two of them headed for the exit and the promised Hot Chocolate.

XXXX

"You're assumption was correct, Agent Rossi, you do have a broken tailbone. The X-Rays confirmed it. I'm sending you home with a special pillow to sit on for the next few weeks and also a prescription for some pain killers. You can fill it at whatever pharmacy you wish," the doctor informed the couple as he walked into the room after looking at the FBI agent's X-Rays.

"Is that all you can do? It hurts like a bitch," Rossi griped.

"I'm sure it hurts a great deal, but unfortunately there's nothing we can really do for a broken tailbone. I'd advise you to take it easy the rest of the day and no quick movements for the next few days," the doctor instructed.

"Can he go to work tomorrow?" JJ questioned.

"Yes, and as much as it will hurt to stand and move, make sure you do so a couple times an hour so you don't give stiff and even more sore."

"I will, thank you, Doctor," Rossi said.

"You're welcome, and be careful on those sleds, they can be killer," the doctor said as he left the room passing the nurse with Rossi's discharge papers on the way. As he signed his discharge papers Rossi shook his head, he knew it was going to be a long few days especially knowing his team like he did.

Finished!

A/n, thanks Classical E. Centric for the prompts.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you ready to go see Santa, Henry?" Reid asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell him what I want," Henry said as he with Reid's help buckled his seat belt after climbing into his booster seat.

"Oh, what do you want from Santa?" JJ asked as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"I can't tell you, Mommy. It's a secret between Santa and me. You have to wait until Christmas to find out," her son informed her.

"I see, well then, I guess we'll just have to wait until Christmas, right Spence?" she asked giving him a smile.

"That's right," the genius agreed. He couldn't believe how wonderful the last two years had been for them. Will and JJ had broken up shortly after Henry was a year old. JJ had caught him cheating on her and after she threw him out of the house, he signed away his parental rights to Henry. JJ had called him upset and he'd come over to comfort her. He'd continued to come over as much as he could and before they knew it they had started dating.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" JJ wondered.

"Just how lucky I am to have you both in my life," he said smiling at her then Henry. "And of course how much I love both of you."

"We love you to," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I love you lots, Uncle Spence," Henry stated with a huge ear-to-ear grin. Ten minutes later found them pulling into the parking lot of the mall and Henry climbing excitedly from the car.

XXXX

"Come on, Mommy, Uncle Spence, we have to go see Santa," he called as he began running towards the mall.

"Slow down, little man, Santa's not going anywhere. You have to hold mine and Mommy's hand to walk across the parking lot, remember?" Spencer reminded the little boy gently.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Henry apologized as he grabbed one of each of the adult's hands and began dragging them towards the doors.

"Guess we'd better follow him or get left behind," JJ mused.

"Yeah, I guess so," Spencer agreed with a smile. After what seemed like forever but was really only about 15 minutes the three of them had arrived at Santa.

"Do you want one of us to go up with you?" JJ asked. Last year he wouldn't go near Santa unless both she and Spencer went with him.

"No, Mommy, I not a baby no more. I'm a big boy, remember? I'll go by myself," Henry declared indignantly.

"My mistake, I know you're a big boy. Go ahead, we'll be waiting right here," she said patting his back then giving him a gentle shove towards the guy in the red suit. The three-year-old eagerly walked up to Santa and smiled at the elf who handed him a candy cane.

XXXX

"Why hello there, young man. Would you like to sit on my lap?" Santa asked. Henry nodded and climbed onto Santa's lap.

"Hi there, Santa," he greeted happily.

"Hi there, what's your name, son?"

"Henry and I'm fwee."

"Wow, you're three? Such a big boy," Santa said beaming. Henry nodded vigorously at Santa's words. "Have you been a good little boy this year?"

"Yes, I have, very, very, good!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Now tell old Santa what you want for Christmas," the man requested.

"I want Uncle Spence to be my daddy," the little boy whispered in Santa's ear.

"Are he and your mommy dating?"

"Yes, they go out lots sometimes with me, but lots by themselves. He reads me stories and tucks me in just like Mommy does. He's the bestest Daddy ever even though he's not really my daddy yet," the little boy declared proudly. Santa smiled and shared a quick look with Reid who had come up to check on their progress. He stayed where Henry couldn't see him, but that he could hear Santa's response. The tiny boy's response made his heart feel as if it were about to burst. He loved Henry and he knew Henry loved him, but he didn't realize just how much.

"I had a Daddy, but I no member him. Mommy tolded me he left when I was little," the young boy explained. Santa frowned slightly; he didn't understand how anyone could voluntarily leave their child. Putting a smile back on his face, he spoke.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can do to help make Uncle Spencer become your daddy, but I'll try," Santa stated. "Now, why don't you tell me what else you want for Christmas?" he suggested. Nodding, Henry launched into a very lengthy list.

"Oh, and I want a Jake and the Neverland Pirates ride toy," he finished.

"That's quite a list; Santa will see what I can do about getting you some of those toys. Make sure you keep being good okay?" he cautioned.

"I will, pwomise."

"Very good, now how about you turn and face the camera and smile so we can get a picture together," Santa instructed. Henry smiled and the elf took the beautiful picture. After developing it, she handed it to Reid.

"You ready to go, little man?" he asked approaching Henry who had just been put on his feet.

"Yeah, let's go, Da, I mean Uncle Spence," he said grabbing his hand and heading towards where JJ stood waiting for them. The guy playing Santa and Reid shared a smile before Reid followed his godson over to his mom.

XXXX

"Are you sure you guys will be okay for a little while? I really hoped I wouldn't have to go into work since we're off, but Strauss really wants those reports. I know she feels bad but she says the director is bugging her for them. I just feel bad leaving you two," JJ worried. Walking over to where she stood, Spencer put his hands on her arms and leant in for a kiss. "What was that for?" she wondered.

"So you would stop talking long enough for me to tell you we'll be fine. Go and do what you have to do. I have a couple of errands I need to run, and I'd love to take Henry with me. We'll see you when you get home, okay?" JJ nodded, she knew she didn't need to worry, but she'd promised both of her guys complete uninterrupted time and attention until they went back to work after the New Year, and here she was breaking it. Just then Henry walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there, buddy. Mommy has to go to work for a little bit, what do you say you and I go run some errands and maybe get some lunch? How does that sound?" Spencer asked, addressing the small blonde.

"I like that," Henry replied.

"Okay, go put on your coat and I'll be there in a moment," his godfather instructed. Nodding, Henry ran off to do what he was told eager to see what he and his Uncle Spence were going to do today. He'd been thinking a lot about his request to Santa. He really hoped Santa could find a way to make that happen, he loved his Uncle Spence and he could tell he made his mommy smile a lot, something Henry liked. Five minutes later found the two guys in Reid's car, waving to JJ as she headed for the bureau while they headed in the opposite direction.

XXXX

"Where we going?" Henry asked from the backseat.

"I need to get another present for your mommy," Spencer answered.

"Mommy likes pwesents," Henry stated.

"I know she does," the genius replied. They drove in silence with Henry humming along to the radio, until the genius decided to broach the topic he'd been thinking about since Henry's visit to Santa. Here goes nothing, he thought as he took a deep breath preparing to speak.

"Hey, Henry, can I talk to you about something?"

"I in trouble?" the three-year-old asked in concern. He didn't remember doing anything he wasn't supposed to recently. Spencer laughed at the little guy's question.

"No, you're not in trouble. I wanted to talk to you about something you said the other day to Santa. Do you remember when you told him you wanted me to be your daddy?" Henry's eyes widened and he bit his lip nervously.

"Yes," he whispered afraid he'd done or said something wrong.

"Do you mean it? Would you like it if I married your mommy and became your daddy instead of just your Uncle Spence?" Henry bounced excitedly in his seat.

"Yes, Tommy's mommy just got married and he has a new daddy now. His daddy died last year. He members him, I don't member my Daddy. Do you know my daddy Uncle Spence? I know I had one but I don't know where he went. The genius felt his heart sink; he wasn't sure how to answer this. Knowing he couldn't leave this until they got home with JJ, he tried to think of the best way to explain what had happened between JJ and Will. Deciding a simple version of the events would be best, he began.

"Mommy and your Daddy whose name is Will were very happy to have you, but they didn't get along very well. You know how sometimes you and Tommy fight?" the genius asked, referring to Henry's best friend. Henry nodded and waited for his godfather to continue. "Well, they didn't get along and started fighting. They decided they shouldn't be together and he moved away and decided it was best for you to stay with your mommy. Do you understand, kiddo?"

"I think so, but you'd marry Mommy and then I'd have a daddy again?" the little boy confirmed.

"If you're sure you want me to. I love your mommy and want to marry her and become your daddy, but only if you're sure you want me to," Reid explained. The toddler nodded excitedly and clapped his hands.

"Yes, I do, I do!" he cried excitedly.

"Well then, how about we go pick out a ring so I can give it to your Mommy tomorrow for Christmas?" he suggested. Henry nodded and smiled. He was getting exactly what he wanted for Christmas, Uncle Spence as his daddy, and he couldn't be happier.

Finished!

A/n, written for Sugarhigh9394, hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

"The cabin will be a nice little vacation before this little one is born," Emily commented as she sat in her and Derek's living room with JJ and Garcia who had stopped by to check on her. She was eight-and-a-half months pregnant with hers and Derek's first child.

"It most definitely will, when are you guys leaving?" JJ asked.

"We're heading out once Derek gets home tonight. I'm glad Rossi is letting us use it since he and Strauss are going to visit her daughter in New York," Emily commented.

"That will be nice especially since you and my chocolate thunder won't have any alone time for quite a while after she's born," Garcia interjected.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Emily said laughing then wincing as the baby kicked.

"Well, we'd better get going since lunch hour is almost up," JJ said, standing.

"Let Derek know I'm fine and to stop worrying, please?" the brunette requested.

"Sure thing, Em, see you at the New Years celebration at Hotch's," Garcia said hugging her.

"Be safe and have fun," JJ told her.

"We will, Merry Christmas, and see you both on New Years Eve," she said as she walked them out then locked the door behind them. She couldn't believe that she and Derek were in a relationship and that they were expecting a baby. Clyde had approached her to take the Interpol job in London. She'd considered it and was about to tell him yes, when Derek showed up at her door one night and admitted that he was in love with her. She admitted that she was also in love with him, and that's how they started dating. Needless to say, she'd called Clyde that next day and turned down the job offer. She wasn't sure they'd ever get married, but she hoped one day they would. She knew her mother was having a fit because she was pregnant and they weren't married. Oh well, they were happy, and that's what mattered.

XXXX

"Do we have everything?" Derek asked as he came back in from loading the car. He'd just checked to make sure the oil and such were all at the right level which they were.

"Yes, I think so, accept this," Emily said lugging the car seat box behind her.

"First of all, why are you trying to carry that, it's too heavy for you to do so," her boyfriend argued. "Second of all, why do we need it, she's not here yet?" he wondered. He knew pregnancy sometimes made women nuts, but so far Emily had been pretty normal.

"It's not that heavy, just awkward," she argued. Derek just rolled his eyes. "It doesn't have to be put in the car, but at least please put it in the trunk? I don't know why, but I have a feeling, just humor me," she requested. Nodding, he took it from her. He knew she was probably worrying for nothing, but he'd learned that sometimes it was just better to go along with her, rather than argue with her.

"Okay, after I load this, we're ready to go. Rossi said he stocked the cabin with everything we could ever need and that if there was anything we need there we could either go to the store about 20 minutes from the cabin or call the care taker for the cabin and have her get it," he told her.

"Okay, well as soon as I go to the bathroom, I'll head to the car," she said kissing him gently.

"Okay," he said kissing her back then rubbing her stomach, receiving a solid kick in return. "Hey there, little girl, stop kicking your mama so hard," he scolded. The baby seem to calm down at his voice and touch.

"You have quite the way with her, and she's not even here yet," Emily commented as she turned and made her way to the bathroom knowing that even though she didn't have to go right then, she would soon, and she wasn't sure how many places to stop there would be between their house and Dave's cabin.

XXXX

"We're almost there, you guys doing okay?" Derek asked as he merged into the next lane.

"Yeah, getting a bit stiff, but other than that, I'm okay." "What do you want to do when we get there?" she asked through a yawn.

"How about you take a little nap while I unload the car then we can figure out what we want to do for dinner and the rest of the evening?" the male agent suggested. Normally Emily would have fought him about taking a nap while he unloaded everything, but the baby was wearing her out and a nap sounded heavenly right about now.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me," she agreed. Ten minutes later found them at the cabin and Emily heading for a much needed nap.

XXXX

The next several days were spent cuddling in front of the fireplace and enjoying some much needed down time.

"I can't believe it's Christmas Eve," Derek stated as he came back in with a load of firewood. It had started snowing during the night and according to the weather report it looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"I know, she'll be here in two weeks, can you believe it?" Emily murmured as she rubbed a hand over her ever-expanding stomach.

"I know, I can't believe it. We've waited for her for such a long time," he breathed.

"Too long in some ways," she commented with a chuckle. Derek chuckled in response before joining her on the couch and pulling her feet into his lap. He started massaging them causing her to moan.

"You like that, Princess?" he asked softly.

"I sure do, baby. Oh, that feels absolutely amazing," she mumbled.

"Funny, that sounds kind of like what you said to me the night this little one was conceived," Derek teased giving an impish smile. Reaching out Emily hit him with a pillow while trying to smother her laughter.

"You're incorrigible, what am I going to do with you, Derek Morgan?" she wondered.

"Love me and have a baby with me," he replied easily.

"Well lucky for you, I do love you, and would you look at that, we're going to have a baby," she said pointing to her rather large baby bump.

XXXX

Later that night Emily hung their stockings while Derek was wrapping a present which she'd been banned from the bedroom since she couldn't see it. Once the stockings were hung, she made her way to the window to look outside. A gasp left her lips at the snow covering the ground. It was already a good nine inches and was still falling thick and fast. Looks like a white Christmas for sure, she mused.

"It's quite pretty, isn't it?" Derek asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as far as they would go.

"Mmm, hmm," she agreed, leaning back into him. "I just hope the road is cleared by the day after Christmas so we can head home," the expectant mother stated.

"Yeah, me, to, I know that everyone is expecting us for New Years, and you're mother is expecting us at her house the day after tomorrow," he answered. Emily frowned, she loved her mother, she really did, but spending an evening with her at one of her hoity-toity parties wasn't how she wanted to spend an evening.

"Maybe the baby will come early and we'll get out of it," she teased. A look of fear crossed Derek's face at her words.

"How about we wait and let the baby come once we're back home and a 15 minute drive from the hospital?" he requested.

"Oh, fine, if you're going to be picky like that," she said laughing then wincing as a sharp pain hit. Reaching out she rubbed her back and whimpered in pain.

"Hey, you okay, Emily?" her boyfriend checked.

"Yeah, just my back, it's really hurting," she admitted.

"Why don't we head to bed and I can rub it," he offered.

"That sounds like the best idea you've had all day," she said as she headed to get into her pajamas and climb into bed for a very much needed back rub. She loved being pregnant, but she was definitely ready to have the baby out of her. Little did she know how soon she'd get her wish.

XXXX

The baby pressing on her bladder woke Emily around 2:00 Christmas morning. Climbing out of bed, carefully so as not to wake Derek, she headed for the bathroom. After using the facilities, she stood up to head back to bed. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she saw the baby's foot as she jabbed her mommy in the ribs. Easy there, sweet girl, that hurts, she whispered as she headed for the bedroom and climbed beneath the warm covers. It took her a little while to get comfortable, but she finally drifted back off to sleep. Sleep was short lived however, when she was awoken by a sharp pain in her stomach. A quiet gasp escaped her lips and she sat up. Glancing over at the man lying beside her, she smiled to see he was still sleeping. I sure hope I'm not in labor, she thought to herself as she tried to get comfortable again. Ten minutes later another pain gripped her. This time, she couldn't keep her gasp of pain quiet. Derek slowly rolled over and opened one eye.

"Em, you okay?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Uh, I think I'm in labor," she said as her eyes widened at another pain, this one wasn't as bad, but it still hurt.

"Oh my gosh, are you sure?" he checked.

"I think so. I've got to use the bathroom," she said trying to get up. Helping her to stand he couldn't help but smile, even in pain and tired, she looked beautiful. Emily had made it about half way to the bathroom when she felt a gush of fluid and a puddle began forming on the floor. "Either I just wet myself or my water just broke," she said. Her voice had gone up slightly and she sounded slightly panicked. Making it the rest of the way to the bathroom, Emily used the bathroom and tried to clean up after her water broke. Not that it really matters considering it's only going to get even messier before it's all over, she thought. After cleaning up the mess left by his girlfriend, Derek went to the living room and looked out the window. A groan of frustration left his lips. The car was covered in snow, and it was still falling. A cry from Emily had him rushing back to the bedroom. She was squatting on the floor panting as she rocked back and forth. It was then he knew this baby was coming quick and fast and they were stranded.

"Damn this hurts so badly. Arg!" she yelled. "All of a sudden her face turned a sickly shade of green.

"Em, are you okay?"

"No, I think I'm going to be sick, oh god I'm gonna vomit," she cried beginning to heave. As quickly as he could, he grabbed the trash can and put it in front of her. Once it was in front of her she proceeded to throw up, crying as a contraction hit at the same time. Finally the contraction ended and so did the vomiting.

"Can I take this away?" he checked. Wearily she nodded. After he disposed of the liner and put another one back in the can he made his way back to Emily who was squatting again on the floor.

"I can feel her moving down, it's not comfortable at all," she complained.

"I'm sorry, honey, you know all the pain will be worth it, though," he reminded her. She just nodded, she knew he was right, but right then all she could think about was the pain. He knew he had to tell her about their predicament even though he didn't want to. "Emily, I don't want you to panic, but we're kind of stranded up here. The car is completely covered in snow and it's still falling.

"Then call 911, maybe an ambulance can get up here," she said hopefully, even though she was pretty sure that that wouldn't happen until they plowed and cleared the roads.

"I'll call them, but it could be a while. We may have to deliver this little girl ourselves," he said before rushing for his cell phone which he'd left on the counter in the kitchen.

XXXX

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" came the operator's voice.

"My name is Agent Derek Morgan and my girlfriend agent Emily Prentiss is in labor. Our car is stuck in the snow and we can't get out," he explained. "She's also thrown up a couple of times during contractions, is that normal?"

"It can be for some women," the dispatcher assured him calmly.

"Well if you're sure," he responded.

"Yes I am. Are you at the address listed?" the dispatcher asked, reading off Dave's address. The slightly flustered man nodded before remembering the woman on the other end of the phone couldn't see him.

"Yes, we're at this address."

"We're sending an ambulance, but it will be a while the roads are really bad and the road leading to where you are is one of the worst. How far apart are her contractions?" she asked.

"Somewhere between five and ten minutes apart. Her water broke about ten minutes ago," Derek informed.

"Okay, it's a very good possibility that you will have to deliver your baby as she will probably give birth before the paramedics get there. Do you know how to deliver a baby, Agent Morgan?"

"Um, kind of, I read up on it, just in case."

"Okay, the main thing you need to remember is to tie off the chord with a shoe lace and make sure to clean the baby's mouth when it comes out. Do you have blankets and towels as well as hot water?" she asked.

"Yes, we have all of that, and electricity," the FBI agent assured.

"That's good, make sure to wrap up the baby to keep it warm. If you have any issues, don't hesitate to call back and we can give you instructions, okay?"

"Okay, I will, would it be okay for Emily to get into the bath tub if she wants to?" he asked he'd heard of some women wanting to be in the water, they claimed it helped the labor process.

"That's perfectly fine if that's what she wants," the dispatcher assured. Thanking the woman Derek hung up and headed back to Emily, his cell in his hand.

XXXX

"Are they coming?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her worst contraction yet had just ended and she found that walking through them helped.

"Yes, but it's going to be a while due to the roads. The dispatcher instructed me on how to deliver the baby and she said if you want to you can get into the bath tub. She says it might help you be more comfortable," he explained. Nodding, she let him fill the tub then help her into it. Thankfully it did help the contractions and she was able to ride out the next couple of hours with a bit less pain.

"We should tell the team, at least Rossi," she gasped during a contraction.

"If you're okay on your own for a minute, I can call Garcia and Dave then make sure the fire is still going," he said. Emily nodded and sank back into the water. Giving birth was definitely painful, she thought as she felt another contraction begin.

XXXX

"Everyone knows and they send their best," he said as he walked into the bathroom. Noticing Emily trying to stand he walked over and helped her. "Do you want to get out of the tub?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I think I need to lie down," she said. Carefully, Derek guided her to the bed which he'd put a large piece of plastic over while she was in the tub.

"When was your last contraction?" he asked.

"About two minutes ago," she replied.

"I guess it's a good thing I put the car seat in the car after all, huh?" he mused.

"Yes it is, oh damn, this hurts!" she cried out as she curled in on herself. Climbing on to the bed, Derek pulled the laboring woman against him and rubbed her back. The sun had risen and the contractions were getting closer together. It definitely would be soon, Derek knew. He was nervous, but he couldn't wait to see his baby girl. Noticing he was thirsty, he got up to get himself some water.

"You're doing so good, princess. It won't be long now, I'm sure," he soothed. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Some water, please," she requested. Heading into the kitchen he filled two glasses of water, walking back into the bedroom, he handed her one before drinking from his own. Gasping, Emily quickly put down her glass and turned wide eyes on Derek.

"Um, Derek?"

"What is it, baby?"

"I think it's time. I can feel her head, its right there," she moaned. Easing Emily back on the bed, Derek went to the foot of the bed and looked between her legs. He didn't see the head yet, but he could feel it.

"I can feel her head," he breathed. He was nervous, but he could feel the excitement starting to outweigh the nervousness.

"Oh god, I'm feeling a lot of pressure. I think I need to push," Emily declared.

"Push if you need to, sweetheart. I'm right here, we're in this together," he soothed. Putting her chin to her chest, Emily pushed. A scream left her mouth. Taking in another deep breath she pushed again. After she was done, she collapsed back against the pillows.

"This fucking hurts," she growled.

"I know it does, and if I could I'd do it for you," Derek said sweetly.

"I know you would, but you ca…" Emily broke off as another contraction started and she began pushing once again. After pushing twice more she relaxed as the contraction subsided. "Is she coming out soon?" she whimpered.

"I think I see her head. You're doing so well, baby, she's almost here. Just a few more pushes and she'll be here."

"No, I can't," she whimpered. Her body disagreed, though, and she felt herself starting to push.

"Push harder, Em, I can see her head. Come on, give me a good hard push," Derek coached. Taking in a deep breath, Emily gave the hardest push yet.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she felt her babies head come through the birth canal. Carefully Derek cleaned out the tiny rosebud mouth and gently eased her head out more.

"Just breathe for a second, I need to finish cleaning out her mouth," Derek instructed.

"But I need to push. I need her out," Emily begged.

"I know, and you can push in a second," he told her. "Okay, push!" he instructed.

"Good because that's what I was going to do anyway!" she snarled as she bore down and pushed as hard as she could. A cry of relief left her mouth as she felt her daughter slip from her body.

"Oh, Em, she's perfect," Derek whispered, tears filling his eyes and sliding down his face. Leaning up, Emily got a glimpse of her daughter. Carefully, Derek tied off the chord and cut it. Once the baby was free from the chord, he cleaned her and wrapped her in a blanket before placing her on her mother's chest.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy," he said with a smile.

"Hi there, baby," she whispered. She was staring into her daughter's perfect little face when she felt the urge to push again.

"I need to push again, Der," she called out. Moving to deliver the after birth, Derek smiled and disposed of it before joining his girlfriend on the bed.

"She's finally here," he breathed.

"Yeah, what time was she born at?" she asked.

"She was born at 7:23 A.M. Which name do you like for her?" he wondered.

"Neither of them, how about Faith Anne Morgan?" she suggested.

"Faith Anne Morgan I like it. Welcome to the world, little girl. Happy birthday, and Merry Christmas, Faith Anne Morgan," Derek said kissing his newborn daughter's soft cheek. Just then the sound of sirens could be heard.

"It's about time," Emily said. Nodding, Derek headed to let the paramedics in so they could take Emily and their little girl to the hospital. This was definitely one Christmas present he would treasure forever.

Finished!


	10. Chapter 10

"More Eggnog, baby girl?" Morgan asked as he refilled his glass.

"Sure, sounds perfect, hot stuff," Garcia replied holding out her glass. After refilling their glasses, the male agent put the Eggnog back into the fridge before heading back to where his best friend was seated on the couch watching Christmas movies.

"Hey, whatcha watching?" he asked.

"Miracle on 34th Street. It's my favorite movie," she said as she nibbled on a cookie. "I wonder how long until dinner gets here?" she mused.

"It shouldn't be long now I wouldn't think," Morgan answered. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'll grab the food. How about you grab the plates?" he suggested. Nodding, Garcia got up from the couch and headed into his kitchen to retrieve the plates and napkins.

XXXX

"Pizza's nice and hot," he commented as he placed it on the coffee table.

"Well then, let's dig in," she said reaching for a slice and putting it on her plate. "When do you leave for Chicago?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning, are you sure you'll be okay here? I feel bad leaving you for Christmas," Morgan said regretfully.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine. Rossi invited me to their house for Christmas and I've accepted. It will be nice to see him and Strauss together outside of work. She's definitely come a long way since they started dating," Garcia noted.

"That's very true; she's not quite the ice queen she used to be. I guess it goes to show you that people can change. All it takes is the proper motivation, who would have thought Rossi would be that motivation?" Morgan questioned.

"It was a surprise to me, but so long as they're happy it's fine with me," Garcia argued. Morgan nodded, ever since she came back from rehab the previous year Strauss had really started respecting their team especially Hotch. She didn't seem to have it out for them anymore, for which Morgan was grateful. They continued to eat in a companionable silence while the trial of Chris Cringle played out on TV.

XXXX

"You done with your food?" Garcia asked as she picked up her plate then reached for his.

"Yeah, here you go, thanks, Garcia."

"You're welcome, sweet stuff," she said taking the plate and carrying them to the kitchen. As she walked back she glanced out the window and gasped. "Oh my goodness, it's snowing. Huge beautiful flakes," she declared. Smiling Morgan walked to the window to take a look.

"It's quite pretty," he agreed.

"I should probably get going so I can get going before the roads get bad. You have a safe trip tomorrow and give your mom a hug for me," the tech requested.

"I will, Merry Christmas, baby girl, have fun at Rossi's and I'll see you when I get back," Morgan said hugging her before letting her go so she could get home while the roads were still driveable.

Finished!

A/n, short but that's what the muse wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n, AU, teen Morgan and kid Reid with Rossi as their father. Hope you enjoy.

XXXX

David Rossi sighed as he heard his two foster children chasing each other around his mansion. Derek Morgan was 14, and Spencer Reid was six years old. They had both came to him after he signed up to be a foster parent after he retired from the BAU. Spencer's mother was in a sanitarium so they could care for her and her mental illness and his father had walked out on them the year before. Derek's father had died when he was ten and his mother and two sisters were taken in a car accident two years ago. Neither boy had it easy, but Dave was relieved they were adjusting well at his house and with him.

"Hey, stop it!" came Derek's indignant voice. Sighing once again, he headed for the stairs and his feuding children.

XXXX

Arriving at the elder boy's bedroom he saw Derek glaring at Spencer and Spencer arguing with him.

"What is going on here?" came Dave's stern voice.

"He took my book without asking and now he won't give it back," Derek explained.

"Spencer, why did you do that?"

"I was reading it then I put it down to use the bathroom but when I came back Derek had it and wouldn't give it to me.

"Did he ask you for it back and tell you he was reading it?" Dave asked, turning to his older foster son.

"Maybe, but he's too young for this book. It has a murder in it and it's kind of graphic," the dark-skinned boy declared.

"First of all, Spencer is a genius and is reading well above a first grade level. Second of all, where did you get this book, don't you think you might be a bit young for it as well?" the retired agent questioned.

"I don't know, maybe I am. I just wanted to know what kinds of things you did when you were in the bureau and I thought this book would help me do that," Derek answered.

"Why did you want to read it, Spencer?" Dave asked the younger boy.

"Because I'd read all the books that were on my book shelf and I was still bored."

"Ah, I see, well, Derek, this book is fiction and what I used to do is not, so how they will portray the crimes and solving them isn't always accurate. Spencer, if you want, we can go to the library and get you some more books later today or tomorrow. For now, I believe both of you have chores that you haven't finished, am I right?" the older man asked. Both boys nodded and headed to finish the chores they'd been given.

XXXX

"Hey, what's this?" Derek teased as he came across a letter written on pink paper with a heart drawn on it on the living room floor next to the couch.

"Nothing, give it back!" Spencer cried chasing after his foster brother as he ran off with the paper.

"Spencer's got a girlfriend," he mocked.

"I do not, she's just my friend, now give it back," the younger boy hollered. He'd almost reached Derek. Reaching up as high as he could, he grabbed for the paper but missed and wound up falling over and crashing into a table. The table rocked and briefly appeared as if it would stay standing, but at the last second it toppled over causing the beautiful expensive vase on it to fall to the floor and shatter.

XXXX

"Boys!" came Rossi's irritated voice as he ran to where he heard the crash. He'd been in his office working on his latest book. Skidding to a stop in the doorway to the living room, he frowned when he saw both boys staring forlornly at the broken vase.

"Somebody want to tell me what happened here?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey started it," both boys replied in unison.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. Both of you will clean this up then you'll go to your rooms until you can stop fighting with each other. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the mumbled shamefully.

"I have half a mind to fill your stockings with coal and make sure Santa knows you're names should be on the naughty list," Dave said exasperatedly. "Now, go get the broom and dustpan to clean this up then head on up to your rooms. I'll call you when dinner's ready," he instructed. Nodding both boys hurried off to do as they were told, all the while wondering if they would really be put on the naughty list and receive nothing but coal for Christmas. They really hoped not.

Finished!

A/n, a bit harder to write than I thought. This was given to me by another writer.


End file.
